War on Two Fronts
War on Two Fronts is the eleventh episode of the season and the series. It first aired on March 2, 2009. It is the eleventh episode overall. Plot Gordon, Selina, Riddler, and Joker have surprised looks on their faces until Joker bursts out in laughter. Riddler and Selina stare while Gordon is horrified. In the room there several skeletons and rotting corpses. They walk back up the stairs and they hear faint screams from below. They run back down and find a door at the end of the hallway where they run in. They set Bruce, Dick, and Barbara free and Gordon pays each of the villains $100,000. Gordon ask them what they would want with them and Bruce and Dick are forced to reveal their identities when the villains leave. In a warehouse, Penguin wakes up and is tied to a bench. He sees a door open and five men with shotguns step out. Penguin screams as they open fire. However, he is not shot and sees a man tied to a bench way behind him who they just shot. Penguin smiles and starts to laugh. Maroni steps out and tells Penguin that if he doesn't reveal why he was ordered as a distraction then what they just did will be child's play compared to what will happen to Penguin. Dick and Barbara watch a movie at the mansion, while Bruce walks out and announces he secretly applied as CEO of Wayne Enterprises three months ago and today is the day that he will face off against Wayne Board Member, Tasha Ramon. At Wayne Enterprises, Bruce stands next to Ramon as the voting has ended. A man announces the votes and the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises is Bruce Wayne. People cheer until a loud explosion from very nearby is heard the shakes the whole building. Batman and Robin investigate while Gordon and Allen are also there. Batman learns that everybody in the building was killed. He finds heavy traces of a bomb invented by Maroni all over the ashes. Robin also learns that this building was visited a lot by Falcone. They put two and two together and realize that Maroni was targeting Falcone. Batman and Robin decide this war has caused enough damage and they go to confront Falcone and Maroni to stop this war. Batman visits Maroni and asks him personally to stop. Maroni reveals that he will issue a stop to this war if Falcone will apologize for kidnapping his daughter. Robin visit Falcone and he learns that Maroni has his wife held hostage. Batman and Robin meet up and discuss what they have learned. Gordon and Allen are at the GCPD when Bullock runs in saying that Joker returned to Metropolis and kidnapped Montoya. Gordon sighs as Allen, Bullock, and himself are given the okay by Sarah to find her in Metropolis. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Trivia *This episode achieved 13.14 million U.S. live viewers. *Dina Meyer, Nathan Gamble, Victoria Cartagena, Nicholas D'Agosto, and Margot Robbie do not appear in this episode as Barbara Kean, James Gordon Jr., Renee Montoya, Harvey Dent, and Harley Quinn. *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored a 54% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 45 out of 100 on Metacritic.